Todo por un helado
by Denisse-Noir
Summary: Marinette es arrastrada por Alya a El puente de las Artes. Todos están en pareja, y ella al sentirse sola quiere salir rápidamente de ahí. Gracias a los acontecimientos, ella y Chat Noir terminan juntos en su balcón, teniendo conversaciones aclaradoras para ambos (basado en Glaciator)


Marinette definitivamente no esperaba que su si comenzará de un modo tan extraño, tampoco esperaba estar envuelta en un lío gracias a su mejor amiga. Se culpaba a sí misma de no haber sido más lista y haber encontrado alguna excusa válida, pero, ¿cómo conseguirla? Alya era muy astuta, ella captaba las mentiras de inmediato, por algo quería ser una periodista: ella sabía bien cómo leer a las personas.

Y había sabido como convencer a Marinette. Claro que ninguna de las dos sabría lo que sucedería aquel día, así que... no sirve de nada buscar culpables.

Todo había comenzado el día Viernes.

Marinette había llegado tarde (lo cual era habitual en ella, casi siempre se quedaba dormida) y después de darle una explicación a su maestra, se sentó al lado de Alya. La cual no estaba prestando atención a la lección de Química, estaba metida en su celular, como era habitual.

—¡Mari, tengo noticias muy buenas! —susurró, aunque su tono solo demostraba emoción. La azabache miró a su amiga con completa curiosidad.

Quiso pensar en que se trataba de algo relacionado con ella, con su alter-ego. Pero nada vino a su mente, como Ladybug no había hecho nada importante como para que su amiga se encontrase tan emocionada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó después de un rato. Cuando se dio por vencida, ya que realmente no sabía que podía tener tan emocionada a su amiga.

—En el recreo te diré, no quiero tener problemas.

La azabache había querido rodar los ojos, si había algo que odiaba (aparte de las mentiras, claro está) era sentir curiosidad. Ella misma se autodenominaba como una persona que nunca podía ser sorprendida, ella siempre anticipaba todo lo que estaba por suceder. Y no tener una idea de algo, no le agradó.

Dejó salir un suspiró de cansancio, y prestó atención a la aburrida lección. Después de todo, necesitaba mantener su promedio.

Cuando el recreo finalmente llegó, las amigas se dirigieron a la banca ubicada en el patio. Ahí se sentaron, y Marinette esperó a que su amiga comenzará a hablar.

—Seré breve: ¿recuerdas el día que las chicas y yo te ayudamos para intentar tener una cita con Adrien?

La repentina pregunta de Alya provocó que la azabache se sonrojara por completo. Aún recordaba ese día. Sus amigas y ella habían hecho un plan muy elaborado para poder tener una cita con Adrien. En su mente todo era perfecto, solo que el día elegido no fue el mejor. Pasaron muchas cosas, y como siempre, no pudo faltar un akuma.

Aunque... Adrien le había ofrecido llevarla a casa en su limusina. Ella se había negado, solo que tenía una explicación para ello: incomodidad. Ella sabía que estaba loquita por él rubio, y que al estar los dos solos en un espacio cerrado, ella podría arruinar fácilmente todo. Su torpeza era legendaria. Y lo que menos quería era avergonzarse frente al chico.

—Recuerdo ese día —respondió avergonzada —. Lamento haberlas hecho perder el tiempo, ya me disculpe antes, pero si quieres...

—No —Alya la frenó, ella la miró con la boca abierta —. Solo quería hablar de un punto de ese día. ¿Recuerdas la parte de Alix? Ella te esperaría frente a la heladería, la que está en El puente de las Artes.

Marinette asintió.

El puente de las Artes, aquel lugar en el cual los enamorados colgaban sus candados. Ese lugar era tan romántico, cualquier persona se moriría por estar ahí, por colgar su candado junto a su amado.

Antes de darse cuenta, dejó escapar un suspiró lleno de angustia. ¿Algún día ella se atrevería a confesar sus sentimientos? ¿acaso algún día sería correspondida? Eso era tan poco probable, que incluso dolía un poco.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó la azabache, no entendía a qué quería llegar su amiga con esta conversación.

Alya sonrió. Al fin su amiga hacia las preguntas adecuadas.

—Se rumorea que para tener algo más de clientela, hará un evento en el cual solo irán parejas. Dará un helado con dos cucharas, algo muy romántico —la sonrisa de Alya se ensanchó.

Marinette recordó el momento en el que imaginó que comía helado con Adrien, como ambos se daban helado. Había sido un simple sueño, una ilusión que no ocurrió. Tristemente.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? —volvió a preguntar, ya cansada de tantos recuerdos de ese fallido plan, la verdad es que era algo un tanto molesto.

Alya la miró con ironía y ella se permitió rodar los ojos.

—¡Amiga, escucha bien mi idea! Nino y yo iremos juntos, y como es él mejor amigo de Adrien, él también estará ahí —ahora la azabache comenzaba a comprender los planes de su amiga, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? —. Adrien no tiene pareja, y sería muy tierno que por "casualidad" terminen juntos.

Marinette sonrió con ternura y se ruborizo un poco. Pero alejó esa idea rápidamente, codeando a Alya con algo de molestia.

—Alya, agradezco tú ayuda, pero pasó —fue directa. Alya la miró con la boca abierta. Y antes de darle tiempo a hablar, ella agregó: —. Soy demasiado torpe y realmente no quiero quedar en vergüenza frente a él. Sería muy incómodo para mí —bajó la mirada.

Alya no quiso decir nada más. Ya formaría un plan, tendría una idea y podría convencer a su amiga (o eso pensaba, ya que la conocía bien)

Y Alya era insistente. Marinette había olvidado ese detalle.

El viernes llegó a eso de las seis de la tarde a su casa, cuando el sol no estaba tan fuerte. Había un clima muy agradable para salir a la calle. Y como los padres de Marinette adoraban a Alya, le dieron permiso de inmediato para salir con ella.

Marinette estaba cabizbaja, no había hablado en todo el camino, no quería hacerlo. Alya se sintió un poco triste.

—Marinette, no tengas miedo. Te aseguró que las cosas saldrán bien —intentaba calmarla un poco

—. Ya hablé con Nino y me prometió que Adrien estaría ahí.

La azabache le sonrió de lado a su amiga, se sentía algo nerviosa.

—Estará todo bien —le aseguró Alya.

Aunque estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del evento, Alya se separó de ella, porque Nino la arrastró. Marinette buscó con la mirada al rubio que la hacia suspirar, pero no lo vio, se sintió algo triste. Aunque decidió que lo más sensato sería irse de ahí, después de todo, sobraba.

Estaba dispuesta a irse, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, una pareja que pasó corriendo la empujó. De pronto, se vio rodeada de una multitud de personas y ella quedó en frente. Mientras observaba a los presentes en el lugar, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban con sus parejas compartiendo un helado. Iba a retirarse, pero una voz llamó su atención.

—Señorita, no estés triste porque te encuentras aquí sola —él heladero le estaba hablando a ella, lo que provocó que todos los presentes la miraran —. Un regalo para ti —le dio un helado.

Ella escuchó como algunos presentes se reían de ella, se sintió mal. Muy fuera de lugar. Aunque al menos tenía un helado.

—Vamos, come, te hará feliz —le apresuró él.

Marinette le iba a dar una probada a su helado, pero cuando vio que había dos cucharas en el, sintió algo de rabia y decepción. Quizás por ese motivo se habían reído de ella. Pero, lo que la hizo enojar aún más, fue que una pareja pasó corriendo y la empujaron. Provocando que el helado se cayera al suelo, y los demás observaron sin hacer nada.

Marinette sintió que su día no podía ir peor, y así sin más, se fue de ahí. Dejando el helado tirado, al igual que sus esperanzas en el amor. Y aunque no se dio cuenta, cuando se iba pisó una de las cucharas, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Tampoco se dio cuenta del rostro afligido del heladero, que sintió una gran tristeza porque por segunda vez en la vida, alguien había deshechado uno de sus helados. Ese era el negocio familiar, él los elaboraba con mucho amor, esperaba que las personas los disfrutarán, no que los tirarán como si se tratase de basura.

Adrien no esperaba encontrar un París lleno de ciudadanos corriendo.

Se le había hecho tarde porque tuvo una sesión fotográfica en un lugar lejano. Más, había aceptado ir porque su amigo había sido demasiado persistente con la invitación. Y él jamás le fallaría a uno de sus amigos, o... perdería la oportunidad de comer un helado. Así que aceptó.

Solo que cuando llegó al lugar, rápidamente tuvo que esconderse para transformarse en Chat Noir. Porque todos los Parisinos huían de un monstruo gigantesco constituido simplemente de helado. Por lo que pudo captar, si éste te tocaba, simplemente te congelaba y poco a poco te iba convirtiendo en helado.

Era peligroso, porque las personas podrían derretirse.

Intentó atacarlo con su bastón, pero de nada funcionó. Una vez que lo atacabas y si por suerte lograbas destruir una parte de él, está se regeneraba. Era algo muy complejo.

Ladybug llegó a la batalla al ver a algunos Parisinos convertidos en helado. Tampoco tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que probablemente ella había generado en akuma, gracias a su decepción y el helado caído.

Cuando apareció, tuvo que salvar a Chat Noir, ya que él villano lo tenía casi acorralado.

—Creo que tenemos una situación helada, My Lady —intentó bromear Chat, pero no era el momento.

—Debemos concentrarnos, cualquier distracción podría ser fatal para ambos —Ladybug no estaba de buen humor.

Ambos bloquearon los ataques de Glaciator, corrían de un lado al otro y salvaban a algunos Parisinos que por ahí pasaban.

La batalla era muy compleja, no sabían cómo derrotar al villano.

—¿Y si utilizó mi cataclismo? —preguntó Chat Noir. Él estaba cansado, al igual que ella.

—No podemos hacer eso, él es una persona, no sabemos qué podría suceder con él.

Chat asintió, sintiéndose complicado.

El lucky charm de Ladybug ayudó a que finalmente pudieran derrotar al akuma.

Chat Noir se sintió extraño cuando su Lady se fue de ahí sin despedirse de él, normalmente ellos chocaban sus puños y gritaban felices: "¡lo hicimos!"

Pero esa noche no fue así. Ella simplemente se fue.

Mientras él iba de tejado en tejado, pudo escuchar una conversación entre Nino y Alya.

—Cuando ella se fue, quise seguirla, pero llegó el monstruo de helado gigante y me dio miedo —comentaba Alya, afligida —. Marinette estaba realmente triste.

Él no quiso seguir escuchando. Apenas hicieron mención de la azabache y de que estaba triste sintió mucha curiosidad y algo de tristeza. No imaginaba que es lo que le había sucedido.

Aunque no tardaría mucho en descubrir lo que había pasado.

Ella estaba ahí, caminando por la oscuridad. Seguramente iba camino a casa, pero estaba terriblemente cabizbaja. Se veía realmente triste.

Él bajó y se posicionó frente a ella, la cual dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Vi a una señorita triste caminando por las oscuras calles de París, y me preguntaba si... ¿quisieras que este gatito te lleve a casa? —preguntó de modo cortés.

Marinette sonrió. Pero solo sirvió para que Chat Noir notará que sus ojos estaban rojos, lo que demostraba que había estado llorando. Eso solo lo hizo sentir una inmensa tristeza.

—No te preocupes... —respondió ella intentando sonreír, pero no fue una sonrisa sincera.

—Es peligroso que una dama camine sola por las calles. Dame el honor de poder acompañarte hasta tú hogar —él se inclinó y besó su mano, como solía intentar hacer con su Lady. Marinette rió de modo tierno, y él sonrió —. Así me gusta, verte sonreír.

Chat Noir no espero una respuesta y tomó a la joven azabache entre sus brazos. Ella no pesaba casi nada (aunque quizás él lo sentía de ese modo debido a que su traje le otorgaba más capacidades, como mayor fuerza). Ella se aferró a su cuello, y se dio cuenta de lo cómodo y acogedor que era estar con él. Se sentía protegida.

En el camino a casa, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que él había hecho por ella cuando era Ladybug.

Él siempre coqueteaba y aunque eso era algo molesto, de pronto le pareció algo lindo. Y... él siempre se ponía en peligro con tal de protegerla a ella. La verdad es que era algo muy tierno, algo que no cualquiera haría.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —su voz la sobresaltó. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su hogar, en su balcón.

—Nada, solo estoy feliz de estar en casa —mintió

—. Muchas gracias por traerme.

Él le sonrió. —Para lo que necesites, aquí estoy, Princesa.

Ella también sonrió.

A pesar de que se habían despedido, él no tenía deseos de irse.

No pudo evitar pensar en que ella había estado triste y él no sabía el motivo, sintió algo de empatía y quiso intentar ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Y tuvo una idea, le daría una sorpresa.

Saltando de tejado en tejado, consiguió algunas flores y algunas velas. Las cuales colocó en las barandas del balcón. Lo adornó de un modo bastante lindo. Vio la mesa que ahí estaba, y pensó que podrían comer juntos. Y quizás fue debido al último akuma que combatió junto a su Lady, o porque amaba los dulces, pero solo pudo pensar en helado.

En su forma de héroe, fue al puesto del heladero y quiso comprar dos helados, pero no se lo permitieron. Él heladero dijo: "—Estoy seguro de que un solo helado te ayudará más que dos helados, confía en mí" y nada más.

Marinette se había tendido en su cama, solo que... no podía dormir, ya que su mente no dejaba de divagar de un pensamiento a otro.

Cuando escuchó un golpe en su balcón, se asustó un poco, pero de todas formas se levantó y fue a ver de quién se trataba. Se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—¿Chat? —preguntó al verlo, ella lucía confundida —, ¿pasa algo malo? —realmente no sabía que podía decir. ¿Qué hacía un héroe en su hogar? Eso no pasaba todos los días, no era normal.

Él le sonrió y simplemente le dijo: "sal"

Ella lo siguió, simplemente por curiosidad. Y cuando lo hizo, se quedó maravillada por todo lo que vio. El balcón estaba decorado con flores de tonos rosados (claros y oscuros) y algunas velas encendidas. Era algo hermoso, algo que jamás espero ver en su balcón.

Chat se había tomado todas esas molestias por ella, pero, ¿por qué no había hecho? Algo no tenía sentido para la azabache.

—Y también traje helado.

Ella observó a Chat Noir y vio que en la mesa que ella tenía ubicada en su balcón/terraza había una copa de helado. Pero no era cualquier helado. Era el que vendía el heladero de El puente de las Artes. Ella lo vio con una ceja en alto, ¿había ido hasta ahí solo por ella?

—Comamos antes de que se derrita y todo esto pierda su gracia —le apresuró él. Ella se acercó y se sentó, él hizo lo mismo —. No pude comprar dos helados por separado, porque él heladero no quiso —explicó de modo rápido.

—Gracias por todo esto... —la voz de la azabache sonaba desanimada. Eso hizo que él héroe gatuno la observará y se dio cuenta de que su rostro reflejaba tristeza otra vez. Él dejó su helado, para poder hablarle.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que esto te animaría —confesó.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y se enderezó en su silla.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba triste? —preguntó con curiosidad —. ¿Y por qué quisiste ayudarme?

Chat Noir sonrió y Marinette creyó ver por un breve momento un brillo en sus ojos, era algo que jamás había visto, ni siquiera cuando era Ladybug.

—Escuché una conversación donde te mencionaban, luego te vi caminando cabizbaja y uní los cabos sueltos —explicó —. Y quise ayudarte porque como ya te dije una vez: eres una buena persona y tienes muchos amigos que te quieren y te defienden.

Ella recordaba bien eso. Había sido en su cumpleaños catorce, cuando su abuela había sido akumatizada y sus amigos la estaban defendiendo como podían. Él la había ayudado y también la había protegido, la había ocultado de "La Befana".

No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque sentía algo extraño en su pecho. Siempre había sentido cariño por Chat Noir, solo que... ahora también sentía algo de admiración. Algo nuevo.

—Gracias por eso —dijo con completa sinceridad.

—No es nada.

Ambos siguieron comiendo helado, está vez en silencio. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, era algo muy agradable.

—¿Por qué estabas triste? —le preguntó él. Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna —, no me gusta ver a las personas que aprecio de ese modo y no saber qué sucede.

—Bueno... —ella suspiró y decidió contarle la historia a Chat. Él se había tomado todas éstas molestias por ella, y ella confiaba en él —... sucede que hay un chico que me gusta. Pero ya perdí las esperanzas, creo que es un caso perdido. Hoy una de mis amigas iba a hacer que nos reuniéramos, pero él no apareció. Al principio quise irme, pero no pude hacerlo. Y... en el fondo creo que fue una buena idea.

《 Porque gracias a eso, pude darme cuenta de que estaba algo equivocada —no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza —. Él me gusta mucho, pero... creo que hay cosas por las cuales no hay que insistir tanto, y mucho menos rogar y una de ellas es el amor.

Por un momento, al escuchar la determinación en la voz de Marinette pensó en Ladybug. Ella era así, decidida y llevada a sus ideas.

—Si ese chico no te valora, es un tonto —respondió luego de salir de su aturdimiento.

—Más que nada creo que la tonta fui yo —eso sorprendió a Chat Noir. Ella siguió: —. Estaba muy aferrada a la idea de que él era perfecto, que nunca me puse a pensar en que... hay otros chicos que sí me notan.

Aunque ella parecía segura de sus palabras, no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Esto era doloroso para ella, bastante.

—No llores, por favor. Ningún chico merece tus lágrimas —Chat se levantó y rápidamente le dio un abrazo. Ella se aferró a su pecho, le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo siento —no se separaron en ningún momento —. Es difícil renunciar a alguien, alguien que quisiste mucho pero jamás se dio cuenta.

Permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos, y las lágrimas de Marinette fueron desapareciendo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que pensaba que Adrien era la perfección personificada y jamás fue así. Ella amaba la persona que era, su personalidad tierna, pero al mismo tiempo decidida. Lo bueno que era con todo el mundo, y no veía como un modelo a seguir gracias a su padre. Estaba tan "loquita por él" que jamás se dio el tiempo de tener una conversación profunda, donde ambos pudieran conocerse bien. Porque no cierto era que Adrien no sabía nada acerca de ella, gracias a sus nervios.

Adrien no era perfecto, y tampoco la notaba. Porque ella no se hacía notar. Era imposible que supiera de sus sentimientos.

Pero...

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había alguien que siempre había estado ahí para ella. Y ese era Chat Noir. Él la cuidaba aunque tuviera que arriesgar su propia vida. Y en su forma civil, también se preocupaba por ella.

Había estado ciega todo ese tiempo.

Se vio sonriendo al haber entendido de mejor modo la situación, ya no se sentía aferrada a alguien "perfecto", para nada. Ahora no estaba aferrada a nadie, porque el amor no se trata de una obsesión, se trata de conocer bien a esa persona y luego comenzar a sentir con el alma, no solo con el corazón.

—Gracias por escucharme, me hiciste aclarar muchas ideas —ella le sonrió y se separó.

Como habían terminado sus helados, decidieron apoyarse un rato en el barandal y observar la gran luna que esa noche los estaba acompañando. Era hermosa, brillaba en todo su esplendor.

—¿Quién era ése chico? —la pregunta había salido de la nada, ni siquiera pudo procesar lo que dijo —. Lo siento, soy un gatito muy torpe.

Ella no se tenso, tampoco se puso nerviosa. Solo suspiró y del modo más natural de todos respondió: Adrien Agreste.

Cuando escuchó que lo nombraba, pasó por muchos sentimientos distintos. Con completa sinceridad, él no esperaba eso. Y al mismo tiempo, se sintió un tonto.

Marinette siempre que le hablaba tartamudeaba o simplemente se alejaba. Sus tartamudeos siempre los atribuyó a que en ocasiones podía ser tímida. Pero que se alejara nunca lo entendió. Hasta ahora. Ella lo amaba, y él nunca se había dado cuenta. Aunque sabía porque: por su Lady.

Se sintió algo avergonzado. Y... bastante torpe.

Ladybug era una súper-heroína al igual que él. Era fuerte, decidida, valiente y completamente maravillosa. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, sintió algo muy fuerte por ella. Pero... ¿y si en vez de "amor" solo se trataba de una fuerte "admiración"? Él jamás había conocido a una chica como ella.

Y mientras iba por algo imposible, siempre tuvo a Marinette detrás de él. A esa asombrosa chica, que había lastimado quizás en más de una ocasión. Sí que estaba ciego.

—¿Por qué? —se escuchó preguntar —, ¿por qué te gustaba Adrien?

Quería saber eso, lo necesitaba. Ya que Adrien no era su "verdadero yo", Adrien era él chico "perfecto" que Gabriel había moldeado como si fuera un muñeco.

—Él es alguien muy especial. Es un chico que tiene una vida difícil, pero aún así es fuerte. Él haría lo que sea por sus amigos, incluso enfrentar a sus padres. Y es alguien muy amable. Tiene muchas virtudes, las personas creen que es perfecto, pero no lo es. Tiene inseguridades y miedos, como todos nosotros.

Su respuesta lo había sorprendido, él sabía que ella no era superficial como otras chicas. Pero... tampoco sabía lo profunda que ella era.

Cuando la escuchó reír se confundió un poco. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Lo siento, lo siento. Solo recordé que... es que... es un poco penoso, pero en una ocasión incluso llegué a regalarle algo. Le tejí una bufanda. Al día siguiente la llevó puesta al colegio, y yo estaba tan emocionada. Él por alguna razón creyó que su padre se la había comprado, y yo... simplemente no fui capaz de romper su corazón.

Adrien internamente estaba más que sorprendido. ¿Esa bonita bufanda azul había sido tejida por su compañera? Él siempre pensó que su padre se la había comorado. ¿Por qué lo habían engañado de ese modo?

¿Marinette incluso llegó a tejerle cosas? De nuevo se sintió un estúpido.

—Sigo pensando que eres muy especial —él se atrevió a repetir.

Ambos contemplaron la luna perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche había sido una noche de revelaciones para ambos. Ambos habían cambiado de pensamientos respecto al amor, y también, tenían una nueva idea respecto al otro. Una idea mucho más linda, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosa, ya que... ambos se sentían unos ciegos por completo, que lastimaron a personas que ahora consideraban increíbles.

Y esa noche fue la primera de muchas. Chat Noir/Adrien se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la compañía de Marinette, y ella estaba agradecida de recibir sus visitas, porque también le agradaba muchísimo su compañía.

Ambos valoraban la compañía del otro, ambos se querían mucho más de lo que estaban dispuestos a admitir.

 _Toda esta idea surgió gracias al tráiler que mostraron de "Glaciator", leí muchas teorías respecto a cómo podría ser el capítulo y no me resistí a escribir un Fanfic basado en la idea que había formado._


End file.
